deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Sepoys vs. Gurkhas
It's a blade-swinging, gut-busting, black-powder battle of the Asian conscripts of the Eastern British Empire! The Sepoys, disciplined Indian infantrymen who rose in armed rebellion after rumors surfaced that their very equipment was sacrilegious, take aim at the Gurkhas, the fierce Nepalese tribesmen-turned-mercenaries who first defeated the British empire, then took up arms to fight with their former adversaries! The spirited aggression of the Indian foot soldiers goes up against the iron determination of the Nepalese regulars, but when the smoke clears and the last savage strike has landed home, only one will be the deadliest warrior! Sepoys The Sepoys '''were a group of Indian conscripts employed by the East India Trading Company that acted as soldiers for the British Empire. The Sepoys were first employed when the Empire conquered the Mughal territories in India. The Sepoys had been employed for several years under the British, but due to the fears of both lower pay and loss of land, they rebelled against the British. The actual fighting was sparked by rumors that the paper cartridges in which the Sepoys' gunpowder washeld were coated in pig lard - which offended the Hindu and Muslim majorities as they needed to bite down and tear away to open the cartidges. On May 10, 1857, the Sepoys of Meerut rebelled against their leaders. As the conflict escalated in the town, surrounding areas in central India and the upper Gangetic also erupted into rebellion against the British. The power of the East Company was in considerable threat, as the Sepoys were professionally trained and being funded by several noble families in the Mughal empire. Delhi, Cawnpore, and more were all covered in war because of this conflict. However, despite the combined resources of the noble families, the Sepoy rebellion was quelled after an entire year of prolonged combat. The British Empire sent troops to India, who worked alongside civilian volunteers, the kingdom of Nepal, and local irregular troops. After the fall of Gwalior, the Sepoys stopped being employed by the British and the Company lost its hold in India for good. The remaining Sepoys were later incorporated into the Indian army, and remain so to this day. Weapons |-| Close Range= '''Sword Bayonet The Sepoys had sword bayonets mounted on most of their firearms. The sword bayonet offered the distinct advantage of being useful both wielded on the edge of a rifled musket and carried as a shortsword. It fitted over the musket below its muzzle, so the gun could be fired with the blade equipped. *24-inch blade (60 cm) *Double-edged *Can be equipped on musket or by hand *Steel blade |-| Mid Range= P-1842 Artillery Carbine The Enfield Artillery Carbine was used for close-ranged engagements and on horseback, where it was more effective due to its shorter barrel (although this model did not accept the sword bayonet). It was a percussion musket, which utilized a more advanced caplock firing mechanism. *7.7 lbs (3.5 kg) *Caplock firing mechanism *44.5 in (113 cm) *.75 caliber *~ 3 rounds/minute |-| Long Range= Pattern 1853 Enfield Musket The Pattern 1853 was introduced to the Sepoys in 1856, and with it came special cartridges rumored to be coated in pig or cattle lard, which offended the Muslim and Hindu soldiers who had to put their mouths on it in order to bite open the cartridge to access the munitions within. The British quickly replaced these cartridges, but the Sepoys were angered and the rebellion was under way. *9.5 lbs (4.3 kg) *Caplock firing mechanism *55 inches (139.7 cm) *.577 in. musket ball (.58 caliber) *~ 3 rounds/minute *Adjustable rear sight for targeting 100, 200, 300, and 400 yards. 2000 yards maximum firing range (1800 m) Gurkhas The Gurkhas '''are warriors native to Nepal who are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition, ferocity and resolve. They first gained fame during the Gurkha War in 1814, when the British East India Company tried to invade Nepal and failed. Impressed by their combat skills and bravery (which was unlike anything the British had ever encountered in their enemies), the British offered to hire the Gurkhas to fight for them. Gurkhas went on to fight for the British in both World Wars. After India gained independence in 1947, the original ten Gurkha regiments were split between the British Army and the new Indian Army. To the disappointment of many British officers, most Gurkhas offered service between the two chose their native Indian Army. Today, the Gurkhas also serve in Nepal, Singapore, Brunei and are sometimes employed by the United States. Weapons |-| Close Range= '''Kukri The Kukri is the signature weapon of the Gurkhas, famous for its forward-curved blade and powerful chopping abilities. The kukri itself is used both for combat, and as a utility knife (cutting brush, etc), contrary to the legend that a Gurkha must draw blood every time they unsheathe the kukri, even if it means cutting themselves. *25-inch blade (65 cm) *Single-edged *Handheld weapon *Steel blade |-| Mid Range= Flintlock Pistol The flintlock pistol gave the lightly-armed Gurkhas the advantage of mobility, allowing them to move unhindered and engage the enemy in close-quarters combat, where they excelled. It could also be used in a melee fashion with the butt of the club capable of being wielded as a striking weapon. *3.5 lbs (1.5 kg) *Flintlock firing mechanism *16 in (40 cm) *.60 caliber *~ 4 rounds/minute |-| Long Range= Baker Rifle The Baker Rifle was a rifled musket widely introduced to the British military at the beginning of the 19th century. Its rifled capabilities greatly extended its maximum range, while retaining accuracy at distances of up to 300 meters (although trained marksmen could hit targets at distances of over 600 meters (as evidenced by the death of French General Colbert). *9 lbs (4.08 kg) *Flintlock firing mechanism *43 inches (109 cm) *.615 in. musket ball (.61 caliber) *~ 2 rounds/minute *Effective firing range 300 m (328 yards), maximum firing range 600 m (549 yards). X-Factors |-| Training= Sepoys: 75 Gurkhas: 85 The Sepoys received standard British military training, which prepared them for combat but did not allow for creativity or autonomy on the part of the individual soldier. The Gurkhas also received British military training, but they had their former skills from the Anglo-Nepalese War to create a unique fighting style that, one could argue, has persisted through the generations to this day. |-| Combat Experience= Sepoys: 86 Gurkhas: 83 Now, yes, I know that the Gurkhas have fought in both World Wars, and in Afghanistan and all that stuff, but those are modern-day Gurkhas. The Gurkhas in question here (black-powder era, ca. 1817, post-Anglo-Nepalese War) have fought in the Anglo-Nepalese War, but have not necessarily exercised their might against Britain's foes. The Sepoys have fought both with and against the British, giving them a very narrow edge. |-| Physicality= Sepoys: 75 Gurkhas: 91 The Nepalese upbringing of the Gurkhas toughens them up and makes them more durable to high-intensity situations (like combat). The Sepoys are certainly formidable foes, and likely in good physical condition as a result of rigorous military life, but nowhere near the level of their foes. |-| Discipline= Sepoys: 64 Gurkhas: 88 Once again, the Gurkhas take an advantage here thanks to their disciplined approach to combat. The Sepoys rebelled against their British occupiers - while they had good reason, it demonstrates impulsiveness and rash behavior (especially as the rebellion was put down after a year's worth of fighting). |-| Audacity= Sepoys: 86 Gurkhas: 79 Here the Sepoys have the advantage as a result of their bold attack on their British occupiers - that must have taken a lot of courage on their part. While the Gurkhas are certainly fearsome in battle and do not back down from an opponent, the Sepoys really give their all and commit to a fight. Battle Meerut, India 1857 The dim pink-orange glow of dawn crept slowly over the shadows of the British Army barracks, the flag hanging dormant in the still morning air, the lone British sentry completely asleep at the gates, his head tucked down into his coat to shield it from the cold of the night now gone. He shifts uncomfortably and rolls to his side as he wakes, eyes squinting through the early morning sun. Yellowish orange streaked over the horizon as the sun rose, dancing like flames, licking hungrily up at the air until they poured out a dense black smoke that curled up into the heavens. The British sentry shook himself awake as he stared into the distance. The British outpost stationed half a kilometer to the east, near the arsenal, was on fire. As he unsteadily grabbed his musket and ducked back into the gates to wake the garrison, he realized it was still night. This was no sunrise. It was a rebellion. *** Sepoys: Gurkhas: Five Sepoys milled angrily about in the smoldering wreckage of the outpost, summarily executing any of the injured and stunned British soldiers crying feebly in the ruins. Their sword bayonets slid in and out of the prostrate bodies stretched across the ground. Their frustration was evident as they indulged in their violent revenge. The Sepoys were so invested in their massacre that they didn't even notice as five Gurkha soldiers crept through the open gate of the outpost and took cover behind a low wooden palisade. Leaping up with a ferocious war cry, they let loose with a volley of musket fire that instantly killed one of the Sepoys. As the body collapsed to the ground the other Sepoys looked up in shock as the five Nepalese warriors charged forward, armed with pistols and huge Kukri knives. Quickly lowering their ragtag mixture of carbines and muskets, the Sepoys retaliated with a volley of return fire that threw one of the advancing Gurkha soldiers to the side, a gaping hole torn through his torso by the .75 caliber musket balls. The Gurkhas closed in, engaging the Sepoys in a vicious hand-to-hand melee. Frantically, the Sepoys threw their muskets and carbines in the way of the first wild swing of the Kukri knife. One of the Gurkhas got his knife stuck halfway through the barrel. Without missing a beat, he planted his foot on the chest of the Sepoy and kicked hard, forcing the Indian conscript to the ground and freeing the Kukri in the same fluid motion. Spinning around, he followed up with a second, harder kick to the jaw as the Sepoy attempted to stand, sending blood and teeth flying from the man's mouth. The next strike was a hard downward diagonal slash from the Kukri that completely severed the unfortunate Sepoy's chin from the rest of his head and went down deep into the neck. Screaming in a battle rage, the Gurkha raised his bloody Kukri high in the air, only to be bayoneted in the back by another Sepoy. As the Indian soldier twisted the bayonet out of his victim's body, he turned, only to come face-to-face with a Gurkha wielding two flintlock pistols. The other two Sepoys were squaring off against the other two Gurkhas, trying desperately to hold their assailants at a distance with their bayonets. One of the Gurkhas made a feint, prompting the nervous Sepoy to retaliate with a forward thrust. Grabbing the barrel of the carbine, the Gurkha pulled the weapon from the Sepoy's hands and swung it full force, clubbing the man with the stock of his own weapon. The Sepoy fell hard but his teammate rushed forward, stabbing the Gurkha in the upper thigh, missing his groin by inches. The Gurkha yelled in pain as the Sepoy pushed the blade deeper in, forcing the Gurkha to stumble backwards. The other Gurkha pulled out his flintlock pistol and fired point-blank at the Sepoy, killing him with a shot to the throat. A deep crimson geyser erupted from the Sepoy's neck and he crumpled to the ground in a fountain of blood. Falling to a knee, the wounded Gurkha angrily pulled the bayonet from his midsection and struggled to stand. The Sepoy he had hit with the musket had since gotten back to his feet. Recovering a discarded musket on the ground, he coolly shot the downed Gurkha in the gut. The Gurkha flinched as the round tore through his midsection before he sank soundlessly back into the ground. The Gurkha who had drawn two pistols on his opponent pulled the triggers, only to find two misfires. Both men paused as they registered the weapon's failure. The Sepoy recovered first, charging forward and tackling the Gurkha to the ground. The Nepalese soldier swung his pistols like clubs, pounding hard on the Sepoy's back, but it was too late--the Sepoy had already brought his opponent to the ground. Wrapping his hands around the Gurkha's face, the Sepoy dug his thumbs into his enemy's eyes and slamming the back of his head repeatedly against the hard ground. The Gurkha shrieked in agony and kicked wildly, but his desperate thrashing was little more than the agonized death throes of a fatally wounded man. The Sepoy continued this brutal gouging long after the Gurkha had ceased to fight back. The last Gurkha slammed hard into this Sepoy, knocking the Indian soldier off of the body of his dead teammate, and slashed his Kukri hard across his arm, leaving a serious wound. The Gurkha looked behind him just in time to spot the other Sepoy approaching with his bayonet ready, and jumped to the side in time to avoid a stabbing thrust attack. The bayonet-armed Sepoy stood between the Gurkha and his injured squadmate. The Gurkha locked eyes with his opponent, held out his Kukri in a taunting gesture, and reached down to draw his last flintlock pistol. The Sepoy raised his carbine and aimed. Both men pulled the trigger at the same time--the Gurkha's shot went high and missed as he jerked back from the impact of the Sepoy's shot, which had hit him directly in the chest. The Gurkha dropped his Kukri and his pistol, looked down at his injury, up at his killer, and then died. Suddenly, an eerie silence had returned to the outpost. The Sepoy looked down and offered an arm to his injured teammate. Pulling the man to his feet, the Sepoy raised his rifle with one hand and gave a cry of victory. This would be a message to the British--not even their feared Gurkhas would stop them. Now nothing would stand in their way. WINNER: SEPOYS Expert's Opinion The Sepoys had more reliable and more advanced weaponry which allowed them to keep their foes back at a distance, securing their victory. Category:Blog posts